You're Not Sorry
by Aniki4evah
Summary: As he walked away, I said to my self, "You're not sorry." Main Paring: Sebastian/Grell
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: "You're Not Sorry"

I saw him standing there. He was the one, I, Grell, wanted, but he rejected me one-too-many times.

I sat there in the rain, on the verge of crying. "But... I _l-love_ you." I said, my voice breaking up.  
"I just don't have _those_ kind of feelings for you. I love Ceil, and always will. I'm sorry." With that, a tear fell out his crimson eye. He kissed me on the forehead. And with that, he walked away.

As he walked away, I said to my self, "You're not sorry."

That was it, I broke down crying. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find... _Claude _just _standing_ there.

"Do you want Sebastian?" he asked coolly.

"More than _anything_ in the world." I replied. "But... he's made it pretty clear: he doesn't want me. He wants C-c-c... **Ceil**!" I cried harder. Claude picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and onto his back.

"Hang on." he said before taking off.

During the trip, I had fallen asleep on his back, I had _cried_ myself to sleep.

"Grell."

"Hn?" I woke up on a porch, it looked a lot like Ceil's old place, before it burned down for a _second_ time.

"Where are we?" I said, still groggy. "We are at the Trancy household." He said as he opened the door. I looked around; this _was_ Ceil's old house.

"Come. I shall show you where you'll stay." he instructed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" he replied.

"Why are you being so polite?" I continued.

"I have a deal to make with you, but it can wait 'till the morning." He said.

He opened the door to my room, and I stepped inside- **_Red all over! From the ceiling to the floor!_**  
My smile showed my razor-sharp teeth.

"I hope every thing is to your liking." And with that, he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: "You're Not Sorry"

I woke up that morning and realized last night _wasn't_ a dream. I remember Claude telling me something...

I found a wheeled cart, topped with breakfast, and an envelope.

I picked up the note and a chocolate scone. Upon opening, the note read:

_Dear, I hope you slept well. Now, I want you to finish eating and come to the den where Alois will surly not interrupt; I have sent Hanna and the triplets on errands. If you are to hurry we can talk before Alois wakes up. Please don't be slow._  
_Hurry,_  
_Claude_

Later, I walked down the stairs and went down a corridor, finding a door that read_** Den**_ on it. I took a deep breath and knocked.

"Enter." I walked in and closed the door behind me. "Please do sit down." I sat on the couch in front of a coffee table. We sat there in silence for _at least_ three minutes. I felt his eyes burning holes into me.

The tea cup in my hands reminded me of the time Sebastian had made tea _just _for _me_. I smiled at the thought. But that smile faded quickly when I thought about last night.

"You miss Sebastian, no?" Claude finally said.

"It would seem I do." I answered.

"I need you to go back undercover. Do you still have your butler uniform?"

_What an odd question... _"Y-yes, but even _you should know_ that it is _against_ Shinigami rules to try and act normal, Will would _kill_ me if I did it _again_." I explained.

"I talked to Will. He is no longer your boss until further notice, that." He said calmly and firmly. "Okay, but _why_ exactly do I need to go under cover _again_?"

"The plan is you will work for someone close to Ceil and Sebastian."

"Who?" I asked.

"The queen."

"**Oh dear God! _I _get to meet the _queen_?**" I yelled.

"Yes, she has been looking for a new butler, and _I_ got _you_ the job." Claude confirmed. "But you will _slay_ her. Ciel and Sebastian will have no choice but to investigate."

"Ohhhhhh~ Queen blood... I'm in!" I smirked: _This... sounded like fun._


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3: "You're Not Sorry"

(( **_Grell's Point of View _**))

After the talk with Claude I had to go back to the Shinigami Palace (an abandoned mansion) to get my butler uniform. I ran rather fast. I couldn't help it, I was sooo excited!

"Oh, Sebby darling, I cant wait to see the look on your face when you see her mangled body!" I laughed evilly.

Finally, after about an hour of running, I made it home. I didn't want to see Will because he scares me too much, so I climed to my room window (which was on the top floor, its twelve stories). Thank God I leave the window open.

My room is full of treasures. I have a bookcase full of diaries because its hard to remember things after a hundred years. My closet full of shoes and pretty outfits I made. I have a ring from a women, my first reap. The ring was gold with three red rubies.

Just like... like... Sebastian's eyes...

I look to my nightstand to see a picture of Sebastian and I. A tear fell down my pale cheek.

"Why Sebastian?"

I sat on my bed holding the picture close. I laid down, still crying.

(( **_Claude's Point of View_** ))

After about five hours, I was still wondering were Grell was, so I went out looking for him. I went to the Shinigami Palace first, I studied the building closely. There: I noticed there was a window open.

I immediately smelled his perfume.

I jumped all the way to his window without a sound, landing right in front of his bed. I looked over to see that he was asleep... was that something in his arms? Of course I wanted to know what it was, so I went over quietly and tried to get it out of his grip. As soon as I tugged, however, He moaned, yawned, stretched, and rolled over to continue sleeping. He let go of the item so I picked it up and found it was a picture of him and Sebastian.

_So he cried himself to sleep, huh? Sigh, well, I don't want to wake him up..._

So I look at his face to see him... smiling?

_Probably dreaming; Humans are hard to figure out._

I walked over to his closet to look for his uniform, and hair-color-changing comb. I found the items and put them in a bag. On his night stand I saw his old glasses. I grabbed those, too, and put them in my pocket.

After that, I sighed.

_Good Lord. Now I got to carry him. Fine._

I picked him up and put him on my back. He was very light for a male. Likely under weight.

As I run back to the Trancy house hold, I feel the warm breath of Grell on my neck.

_Sebastian doesn't deserve Grell. A person like Grell deserves only the best. He has to much of a personality for Sebastian._

The more I thought about it the more angry I got.

_I have to calm down... _

_I have Grell and there's Nothing Sebastian can do about it_, At that I smirk.

(( **_Sebastian's Point of View_** ))

I got the young masters afternoon snack on a tray and started for his room. "Young master." I said as I knocked on the door.

"Ugh, come in." He said through the door.

I opened the door and started to the desk he was sitting at. "You got a letter from the Queen, Bochan.'' I said with a grin.

"Stop calling me that!" He yelled embarrassed.

"What ever you say, _Bochan_." I said again.

"Ugh! Give me the damn letter!" he said irritated.

I smiled.

_He is so cute when he's mad, _I thought to my self.

Ceil read the letter three times before I asked, "Any thing wrong?"

"Read this." he said handing me the letter.

I took the letter from his small hand and began to read it.

_Dear Earl Phantomhive,_  
_I just thought you should know that I have hired A new butler. I don't know his name yet, but the one who came told me about the young man, Said that he was 21 at age, brown hair, yellow eyes... I want to see his eyes._  
_You should come meet him after he comes! I would love to see you. Well, that's all for now._  
_Love,_  
_The Queen_

"Hmmmmmmm..." I said. "That sounds like a fimilier person..." I finished.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4: "You're Not Sorry"

That day I woke up ready to face the Queen. I brushed my red locks with my comb and watched as my hair turn brown.

_I wounder how this will all turn out... _I thought as I put my now brown hair in a ponytail. I put on my old glasses and my old uniform on. I shrank my teeth as well.

"Hm... _Oh!_" I grabbed my striped ribbon and tied it around my neck.

_There_. All ready to kill the queen.

_... I... look like I did when i was... human..._

It was a simple life; A good one at that. I lived a normal life, but I was always picked on in school.

I looked normal: Brown hair; Glasses... But, I knew why.

I had a very female-ish body... With curves to die for, long brown hair that shined, face features of an angel, skinny arms and legs (which were obviously shaved). Just down right amazing to look at. I also had a sway in his hips. As I walked down the hallways of G.G. Highschool, hips swaying, I walked pass the most pervy boy in history (He was new and didn't know who I was, or was aware of my gender).

"Hey, Chick!" I heard him call.

I shuddered, turned around and pointed at my self, _"M-me?"_

I asked scared out of my _wits_.

"Yeah, you. Come here," He said.

I slowly walked towards him. "Y-yes?" I asked.

"Whats your name?" He asked, putting his hand over my shoulder on the locker behind me.

"G-Gr-ell..." I said, still scared out of my wits.

"That's a pretty name, chick... I'm Aron." Aron said.

"N-nice to m-meet you, ...A-Aron." I said.

"Mmm... " He said taking a step back looking over my body.

"I-is something w-wrong?" I asked.

"Not at all. I like you, Grell. You wanna hang out sometime?" He asked.

"U-um..."

"**_Great!_**_ Pick you up at seven!" _He called, walking away.

"Damn."

The bell rang.

I started walking home, unaware of something lurking around. I turn down an alley, knowing it's the quickest way home.

I heard foot steps, and turned around. I looked side to side.

Not seeing any one I turned around and walked faster. My heart _jumped_ faster and faster.

I _ran_.

After awhile I stopped. Completely out of breath.

_Damn asthma_, I thought.

I dug through my backpack, looking for my inhaler.

"**_Damn it!_** Stupid inhaler!" I yelled. My voice echoing through the alley.

"_In need for breath. Are we_?" I turned around to see-

"_Aron_."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5: "You're Nort Sorry"

"Nice to see you, too." He said.

"W-what do you want?" I said wheezing, looking desperately for that _damn inhaler_...

"To see you drenched in my favorite color... **_red_**!" He jumped into the air with a knife.

I found my inhaler and turned around, "Eat spray!" I yelled spraying him in the eyes.

He screamed, knife going off course from my chest to my arm.

"Ouch!" I yelled as the knife ripped through my shirt and cut my arm. I fell on the ground.

"You whore!" He yelled wiping his eyes.

I got up holding my arm and ran, I had dropped my inhaler when I got cut. I was running on low when I tripped. I stared coughing... hard. I couldn't stop.

"Heh... Thought you could get away?" He said stepping on my leg...

_Snap!_

**_"Ahhhhhhh!" _**

He had broken my leg, it hurt like nothing I had ever felt before. I felt tears coming out of my eyes. "Stop! That hurts!" I yelled. I started closing my eyes, ready to die.

He grabbed my chin to force me to look at him. "Your not going to die yet!"

But I kept my eyes closed ready for fate...

All the sudden, I felt a pair of lips on mine. My eyes snapped open, tears flowing, staring at him. Slowly my eyes closed again, and I leaned into the kiss.

I felt a pain in my chest.

We broke away and I saw he had... stabbed me. I looked at him, shocked.

"_I'm sorry_..." he whispered.

I closed my eyes as darkness surrounded my vision. The last thing felt was him... kissing me one more time. Then, I was surrounded in black.

I had meet my fate as death wrapped his cold fingers around my soul... and took it. I had died.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6: "You're Not Sorry"  
"This soul..." William talked to himself, looking at Grell's cinematic record. "This boy is twenty-one... no life purpose. The rest is black!" he yelled. "Hmmm..." he said taking a look at Grell.

He saw an inhaler about twenty-five feet away. He grabbed it with his scythe. "Last name Sutcliff... Maybe..." He started thinking to him self. He picked up Grell's lifeless form. With Grell bridal style in his arms, he jumped on top of a roof a went back to HQ.

(( At the Headquarters ))

William went to the construction lab to fix Grell up. He was making him a shinigami.

He lay him down on the metal bed in front of him. He took Grell's hair down and gazed at how long it was. He washed it to get the blood out, "Why wont it come out?" he asked himself. Suddenly his hair turned a beautiful shade of red.  
"Ummm... okay...On to his body." he announced to himself. He looked at Grell's womanly figure.

"What are you Sutcliff?" he pondered.

He went to his shirt... a tee... pants... sweat pants.

"Simple." He said as he walked over to the closet in the corner of the room.

"Hmmmm... Oh!"

He pulled out black pants, a weight undershirt, and a brown vest. Something fell out of the pockets of the pants: red glasses.

"Probably from the last one," He said picking them up.

"A present from me to you, Sutcliff." He said taking of his old broken glasses and putting on the red ones.

"You have a lot of teeth missing, I shall replace them all." He said looking at his teeth. He gave him brand new teeth. They were sharp. The look given suited him well.

"Time to wake you up." He grabbed his book of records, locating Grell's. He took the record and rewound it back to Grell.

After a minute or two...Grell's face seemed to be pinker, not so pale.

"Grell." he said.

"Hn? Owww..." He said, getting up. He noticed something different... "Didn't I just... die?" he asked the man in black.

"Yes. But seeing as your soul had a lot of empty spots, I made you a shinigami. Your wounds are already healing by themselves." He said pointing to his shoulder.

"What the Hell!" Grell yelled. He tryed to cover up his eyes... He got up to look at the mirror on the wall. He slowly looked up... "Ah! What the Hell happened to me?" He yelled, petting his hair.

"I transformed you, so that way no one will know who are." Will said coolly.

"Oh... well I guess that is smart... Will is it?" Grell asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Why me?"

* * *

SpookyMarshmallow (editor)'s comment: I'm so sorry, guys! I had this all prettied up with italics, bold, and underline. I WORKED SO HARD! But my program had a moment and DESTROYED IT. So I had to edit and spellcheck GrellsGirl's original file ALL OVER AGAIN. OVER FIVE TIMES. So, I'm WAY too fed up to do it again. Again, sorry. ):


	7. Chapter 7

Your Not Sorry Ch.7

I always thought of that day... It marked the start of a new life... my life. I never thought I would make it through all the training...  
FLASHBACK...  
"Well Sutcliff, lets start you traning." William said in his cool tone. "Traning?" I asked, "For what?" I finished.  
"To become a shinigami, you must have skill. First, Death Calling." He said with a smirk I didnt like. "What is that?"  
"To put it simple, Its when you call for your death sythe and it come's to you at that moment." He said flatly.  
When I looked around there was a large feild with my sythe at the end. "Call it to you." He said. "Ok..." I consentrated hard on making it come to my hand. A little... to hard. It came flying at my head so I quickly fell to the ground in a attempt to dodge it. When it missed I stood up only to be knocked in the back of the head with it.  
END FLASHBACK

I walked up the stairs to the palace. When I walked threw the doors I was met with the cold stairs of the gaurds. Then a man walked up to me and told me to follow him. We went up the stairs and threw doors that lead to an office. An old women who I guessed to be the queen looked up and smiled. "Good morning. I guess your the one I hired for the posision?" She said with a sweet voice. "Umm yes mamm?" I said. "Ahh well great. Well come in and sit down. I like to know my employes." I walked in and the door shut behind me. I sat in the chair infront of her.  
"So. What is your name?" she asked.  
'Damn! Do I give her my real name or what? Oh Damn it Claude your going to get it!'  
I bit my lip and finnaly said "Jim Davis."  
'CRAP! That name sucks!'  
"Oh well I see. How old are you?" "21." "Hmm... I love your eye color. There very... extravagent."  
"Why thank you."  
"You are sure your male? You have a very pretty face. Your hair is lovely as well."  
"Thank you. And yes I'm male." 'Unfortunaly...'

THAT NIGHT WITH CEIL

"Hmmm..." Ceil pondered over a letter. "What is it my lord?" Sebastian asked while pouring tea. Ceil simply handed him the letter and sipped his tea.

'Ceil Phantomhive,  
How are you? I havent heard from you in a while. Well any way, my new buttler started today. He is a very pretty man. I had to ask if he was sertan he was male! You should come visit me soon and I can introduce you two. Well, come by for tea soon!  
Victoria'

"We are going to leave for the palace tommorow." Ceil spoke up. "Of course." Sebastian left to begin travle preporations.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry i took so long! I kind of lost intrest in this story OTL... I mean I thought it was a good idea... But now I'm kinda iffy on it. :**| **But i will keep trying! Sorry if Im not getting thier Character well... IM TRYING! ;A; So review and tell me what you think mmm'k?**

Your Not Sorry Ch.8

Ceil and Sebastian sat in the carrige on there way to London to see the Queen.

"Sebastian." Ceil started.  
"Yes my lord?" Sebastian obidently aswered.  
"If Victoria's butler is who we _think_ it is, then we have to figure out how to get him away from the queen quickly." he said.  
"Of course my lord. Im sure Grell isn't just looking for a job. He has to be up to somthing." Sebastian pondered.  
"Indeed." Ceil finished.

They arrived at the Palace that afternoon, ready for a fight if it was needed. They were escorted to a lounge where Victoria sat. She stood up and walked to Ceil and embraced him.

"Ciel! It's so great to see you! Its been far to long, my boy!" Ceil blushed at his nickname. He heard Sebastian Chucle.  
"Yes it has been quite a while scince I've seen you, Your Grace." Ciel said formaly, backing up from the queen.  
"Oh, thats right!" She claped her hands together. "You have to meet my new butler! He is so nice! _And very handsom to_." She added quietly.

And as if on que, Grell walked in with a silver plater with mail on the tray. He didnt even seem to notice Sebastian and Ceil's presents.

"Your mail has arrived, Your Grace." He said formaly. "Ah~ Jim, your right on time dear! This is Ceil Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian."  
Grell's eyes widened at the sight of the two. _'Oh crap! This is not good!'_ he thought to himself.  
He bowed. "Nice to meet you. I hope you have a plesent stay here in Victoria's home." Grell welcomed.  
"_Same here_." Ceil said threw gritted teeth.

Sebastian and Grell Exchange eye contact untill they both looked away with sadness on their face.

**THAT NIGHT**

Ceil sat in the bath tub while Sebastian cleaned his hair.

"Sebastian."

"Yes my lord?" He replied.  
"Can you tell what Grells idea's are?"

"Hmm... I can't say I do. He may just be here for the job. But thats very unlikely." Sebastian said.  
"Well we are going to stick around here for a while then." Ceil said.  
"Yes my Lord."

**WITH GRELL**

"I dont know what to do!" Grell sat on his bed. Claude stood in front of him.  
They were at the Trancy manner in Grells room.  
"Simply act natural. Pretened you dont know them. _Convince_ them your just there for the job and nothing mmore." Claude instructed.  
"... OK."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N sorry it took so long! Try to enjoy ne?**

* * *

Your Not Sorry Chapter 9

Grell Braided his hair and put it up in a bun, (a very _thick_ bun) and started the bath tub. He sat on the edge of the tub and watch the steam rise. He sighed. He didnt want see Sebastian so soon after thier break up! Why was he here in the first place? He sighed. He looked around the graceful bathroom. He was back at the palace. He snuck in threw his room window. Being head butler he had a very nice room to himself. The bathroom had mirrors as walls. It was rather nice considering Grell loved the mirror. He stoped the water and slipped ot of the silk robe and hung it on the screen that seperated the tub and toilet from the rest of the bathroom. He steped lightly into the water and sunk into it. he was carful not to get his hair wet considering he washes it last and didnt feel like swiming in his hair at the moment. He let out a relaxed sigh untill he heared the door open and close. He pulled back at the screen to see no one there. He then notice a peice of paper hanging on the glass wall with his name neatly writen on it. He got up out of the tub and wraped a towel around his body like a women would. He dried his hand and picked up his glasses to put them on. He took the note of the glass and exsamined it for a moment before he opened it.

**_'Grell,_**  
**_I know your hurt, but that is no reson to team up with Claude. He is more devious then any other demon I have ever met. I already know whats going on. He hired you to slaughter the queen. Dont fall for his tricks Grell. Your much smarter then this. He is just using you to get to Ciel and I. If you really love me, You need to come to the Phantomhive Mannor tonight. I need to discuss some things with you._**  
**_For ever in your service,_**  
**_Sebastian M.'_**

Grell read over the note several times. He just didnt understand. There had to be logical explanation for this. He decided to go anyway. He needed to know why Sebastian cares if Claude is using him or not?

AT THE PHANTOMHIVE MANNOR

Grell walked up the stone steps to the house.

**_'P.S, Let your self in. I will be in the Libary.'_**

Grell nodded at the paper and opened the door to the house. He knew the Phantomhive Mannor well, so he just walked straight up the stairs and stoped infront of the door to the libary. Suddenly, the door opened and a force pulled him inside and closed the door. Grell fixed his glasses and looked inside the candle lit room. He walked further in the room. He was unaware of Sebastain untill he swifftly pinned him to the wall. Grell let out a surprized yelp.

"Are you an_ Idiot_?" Sebastian half yelled at him. Grell was at lost of words.

"How could you team up with that...** Filth**!" He asked sternly. "I-I... I dont..." Grell couldnt find the right words. Why did he team up with Claude?  
"Look Grell..." he sighed. he relesed his grip on the smaller male. "If you do what I think your going to do, I will have to _kill_ you. I dont want to do that to you!" Sebastian said.

Grell looked at the ground. He knew he was right. And Grell didnt want to die.

"But... If I dont do it, _Claude_ will kill me... And if I do_ you_ will kill me. No matter what I do, I will die! I do know what to do!" Grell slid down the wall and pulled at his hair. Sebastian knelt down in front of Grell. He took his hands from his hair and held them to his chest.

"Grell, I need you to tell me every thing thats happened since... _that_ day." Sebastian said.

Grell Told Sebastian about how Claude made the deal with him to gang up and kill the queen to get to him. And how Claude would take Ciel and kill him and then Grell could have Sebastian after word.

"Well... It seem's you are deep into this deal Grell..." Sebastian pondered for a moment. "Grell, all you need to do, is keep working for the queen. You will be under protection of me." he took off a pentagram neckless from his own neck and put it around Grells neck. Grell felt the demonic arua coming from the object.

"This neckless will let no other demon touch you. And the only one who can take it off you is me. As long as you wear it, Claude can not hurt you. No spell or trick can get it off." he told him.  
Grell held the pentagram in his hand.

"What do I do?" He asked Sebastian.  
"Stay under the queen. And every night I will come to your bedroom in the palace to give you new instructions. And you will also tell me anything Claude tells you. Starting tommarow." He said sternly. Grell nodded. Then, Sebastian pecked Grells lips. Grells face flushed and he touched his lips softly. He looked up at Sebastain who just smiled.

Just then Sebastian grabbed Grells hand and black fethers suronded them. In a matter of seconds, they were in Grells room back at the palace. Grell looked around his room to see no one. He held the neckless in his hands. he touched his lips again. He turned around and got in the bed. _'I wont let you down Sebastian...'_ he thought as he fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- OMG IM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE! My laptop decided to die on me and I had to get it fixed. I apologize it's so short! I will make it up in the next chapter! REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE! (I did just turn 15~ ^^)**

Your Not Sorry Chapter 10

The next day at 6:30AM, Grell got ready for the day. He brushed his hair and put it up in his usual ponytail. He put on his old black uniform and white gloves. He looked in the mirror. He flashed a smile only to gasp. He shrunk his teeth again. He smiled again._ 'much better.'_ he thought. He went into the kitchen where he prepared tea. He put on the cart and proceeded to the queens room. He knocked twice and opened the door.

"Your majesty, It is time to rise." He told her as he pulled the drapes back and tied them to the side. The queen sat up and yawned. She look up to Grell and smiled.

"Good morning Madam." He said and bowed.

"Good morning Jim." She said cheerfully. God Damn did he hate that name.

"Today, I have prepared a mint tea to start today. Your Breakfast is..." He countinued as he started to think.

_'What do I do? Just keep serving her? what is Sebastian planing?'_ He thought as he finished up listing her breakfast.

"Is that all to your taste today madam?" he asked as he poured her tea.

"Yes that all sounds nice Jim." She said as she took the tea he offered her. "What is my agenda today?" She asked as she continued to sip her tea.

"Today, at 7:35AM you will join Mr. Ciel Phantomhive in breakfast. Then at 8:30AM is your work time. And at About 12:30 will be lunch, also dining with Mr. Ciel Phantomhive. Then Afterwords you two shall have tea in the rose garden. Then after that you will do as you please untill 7:30 When dinner will be served also with Mr. Ciel Phantomhive." He finished. _'Wow... I can't believe I remembered all that!'_ he thought proudly.

"Thank you Jim. That will be all for now." She dismissed him. A maid came in with her clothes when he opened the door. He turned around and bowed and shut the door. He sighed. He opened his eyes and jumped at the sight of Sebastian in his face. His mouth was quickly covered by Sebastian's gloved hand.

**"Shh."** He held up his finger to his lips. He shifted his eyes side to side and dragged Grell out from in front of the door and to the servant hall. He pulled the shorter male into Grells room and shut the door quickly. That is when he finally released Grell from his iron grip.

Sebastian turned around sharply.

"I figured it out." he said. Grell blinked confused.

"Figured what out?" He asked.

"How were going to get you **out** of this endless plan. But you **must** listen closely for I will explain only **once**." He said. Grell nodded yes. Sebastian smirked.

"This is how it will go." he started.


End file.
